


it's a wrong number, isn't it?

by sarixisleeping



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting, Uhm hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarixisleeping/pseuds/sarixisleeping
Summary: unknown: KUROO YOU FUCKERunknown: HOW DID YOU FUCKING KNOW I LIKE A GUY?Akaashi: uhm...hey?unknown: KUROO i swear to fucking god. I'll spike a ball into your face.Akaashi: it's not ok to swear so much...unknown: ...unknown: you're not kuroo...unknown: it's a wrong number, isn't it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know- hope you like it :-  
> sorry for the bad grammar- english isn't my first lenguage.  
> Haha bye this is SO AWKWARD

unknown: KUROO YOU FUCKER  
unknown: HOW DID YOU FUCKING KNOW I LIKE A GUY?

Akaashi: uhm...hey?

unknown: KUROO i swear to fucking god. I'll spike a ball into your face.

Akaashi: it's not ok to swear so much...

unknown: ...  
unknown: you're not kuroo...  
unknown: it's a wrong number, isn't it?

Akaashi: uh i guess so?

unknown: well- HI! DO YOU MAYBE KNOW KUROO? I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE AND I GUESS THI IS NOT HIS NUMBER HAHA! 

Akaashi: i don't think i know him? I'm sorry, i don't know how to help you... 

unknown: AH! DON'T WORRY! I'LL JUST GO TO HIS DORM

Akaashi: sure, let me know how it goes

unknown: SURE WILL DO IT! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi: guys, a guy just texted me... 

oikawa: IS HE HOT? 

Tadashi: oikawa stop- 

Akaashi: i don't know? I didn't saw him. 

Oikawa: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW? STALK HIM OUT 

Tadashi: tooru oh my god let him breath. 

Kenma: what's happening? I was playing. 

Oikawa: A GUY LOVES AKAASHI AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS. 

Akaashi: he doesn't love me. He just wrote to the wrong number. 

Sugawara: guys what's happening? I was studying. You shoyld try it too. 

oikawa: I DID IT. I STUDIED E V E R Y T H I N G. 

Tadashi: you sure did

Akaashi: you sure? 

Oikawa: REALLY SURE

kenma: ok, say, talk to me about romanian history? 

Oikawa: i didn't study it yet. 

Kenma: knew it. 

Sugawara: you should all study. How will you pass your exams? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto: KUROO I'LL KILL YOU. I JUST TEXTED A WRONG NUMBER. IT WAS SOOO AWKWARD.


	2. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto: i think he's drunk.  
> Bokuto: he just sent me a photo-
> 
> Kuroo: of what?
> 
> Daichi: kuroo stop i swear to god.
> 
> Kuroo: ok but why isn't he screaming? It must be a d-pic...
> 
> Bokuto: he just is very... very... very beautiful...
> 
> Tsukishima: is our dear owl in love?
> 
> Bokuto: AM NOT
> 
> Iwaizumi: are too

Bokuto: GUYS, DON'T IGNORE ME. I KNOW YOU'RE STUDYING, BUT I NEED TO FIND KUROO.

iwaizumi: ooohh he used the dots. This is serious.

Kuroo: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OK, I WAS JUST JOKING

Bokuto: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

Kuroo: I'LL TELL YOU JUST IF YOU DON'T KILL ME

Iwaizumi: he's at my place.

kuroo: OH FUCK IWA I'LL PUNCH YOU

Tsukishima: ok but leave the bathroom before.

Bokuto: YOU'RE THERE TOO TSUKKI? THE FUCK

Iwaizumi: we were going to your place but kuroo dragged us back here.

Kuroo: I DON'T WANT TO DIE OK.??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto opened the dorm door.  
He found Tsukishima and iwaizumi dragging kuroo out of the bathroom.  
he asked with a calm tone

<..tsukki, you're gay too>  
<1- stop calling me that. 2- i know.>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa: tonight we're ALL going to a party.

Sugawara: OH YES WE ARE.

Tadashi: sure why not, but i'm nott going alone with you two.

Akaashi: not going.

Kenma: ^^^^^ what he said

Oikawa: oh no you're coming with us

Kenma: suga, shouldn't you be the mother one? "no parties" "no drunk people"

Tadashi: he would do literally anything for alchol kenma, you know it

Kenma: still, i'm not going. I have to finish a game.

Akaashi: same, but without the game part.

Sugawara: yeah i'd anything for my lovely vodka <3333

Oikawa: AND MAYBE YOU'LL MEET YOU SOULMATES

Akaashi: don't think so

Kenma: oh yes oikawa you're so right

Oikawa: it was sarcasm right?

Tadashi: you're learning, bravo oikawa.

Oikawa: thank you yama-chan ^^

Sugawara: sssso everyone's coming, wonderful!!

Kenma: i didn't say i'd go

Sugawara: really kenma? You'd really like to go with us to a party? Sweet!  
Sugawara: what are you going to wear dear?

Kenma:...a hoodie and jeans.

Tadashi: NO YOU'RE NOT. I'LL WEAR A WHITE DRESS. YOU'VE GOT THE BLACK ONE.

Kenma: why a dress.?

Oikawa: YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN DRESSES KENMAAAA

Akaashi: yes kenma, you really do

Kenma: ok i'll trust you.

Sugawara: sgwidgsusgwi yes. Now. Akaashi. What about you?

Akaashi: i'll just wear a white shirt and something plaid, i'll paint my nails light brown too

Sugawara: Akaashi's got the better style and i live by this.

Oikawa: PERIOD KING WE LOVE YOU

Kenma: yes we do

Tadashi: very much!!

Akaashi: thank you guys. Love you too.

Oikawa:.......SUGA

Sugawara:.....TOORU

Oikawa: MATCHING SKIRTS.

Sugawara: MATCHING SKIRTS.

Oikawa: YESSSSSS

Sugawara: OH MY GOFGDHDDG YES PLEAAASE.

Tadashi: akaashi you're the only who'll not match. And the only one with trousers.

Akaashi: who said i'm going to wear trousers. I was thinking about a plaid skirt.

Tadashi: WE

Sugawara: LOVE

Oikawa: YOU

Kenma: yeah, what they said.

Sugawara: OK SO- AT EIGHT O' CLOCK. THIS PLACE.

Akaashi: ok.

Oikawa: OH YASHSYSGS

Tadashi: sure

Kenma: k

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown: I FOUND MY FRIEND HAHA

Akaashi: that's great. I'm happy for you.

Unknown: THANK YOU UNKNOWN-KUN!!

Akaashi: no problem.

Unknown: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?

Akaashi: i was going to study, but my friends are dragging me to a party. I'm getting ready.

Unknown: WOOOOOW THAT'S COOL. HOPE YOU HAVE FUN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo: TSUKKI TAG HIM TOO!!

Tsukishima: why would i?

Daichi: come in tsukishima, he won't stop untill you do it.  
Daichi: @bokuto

Iwaizumi: @bokuto

Tsukishima: ugh.  
Tsukishima: @bokuto

Kuroo: @bokuto WHERE ARE YOOOOUUU BROO

Bokuto: BROOOOO I'M HEEEEEREE

Kuroo: BROOOOOOOO  
Kuroo: WHAT WERE YOU DOINGGGGG

Daichi: yeah. We though we lost you.

Bokuto: i was talking with the wrong number guy  
Bokuto: sorry i didn't saw the messagesss

Kuroo: the wrong number guy huh?  
Kuroo: you clearly love him

Tsukishima: he doesn't even know his name-

Kuroo: ok but DID YOU hear of Bokuto Koutaro not responding because a guy was texting him?

Bokuto: pff kuroo. I DON'T LOVE HIMM. I WAS JUST TALKING TO HIM OK?

Iwaizumi: while ignoring us?

Daichi: iwa not you too-

Iwaizumi: it just isn't something you see everyday.

Bokuto: ok but stOoP. I'm not in love with him. I don't even know his faceeeee

Kuroo: mh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi: me and kenma are vere. Where are you?

Tadashi: suga is already drunk. Oikawa is trying to hit on some boy and i just saw you. I'm coming.

Sugawara: NWOOWOOOOO I' AM VOMING, LETSA DRINH TOGHETHERW

Akaashi: uh sure, no suga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

finally we see yamaguchi. We were kinda scared.  
we say together.  
kenma asks.  
nice. Yams is gone too.

and we started drinking... and drinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknwon: UNKNOWN-KUN HOW ARE THINGS GOINGG?

Akaashi: u ron't hav to callll me dat u noow

Unknwon: I THINK YOU'RE NOT SOBER BUT I DIDN'T REALLY GET YOUR NAME YOU KNOW?

Akaashi: it'ss akgashi

Unknown: uhm- i think it's agaashi?

Akaashi: hyea but you csn call me tonihgt

Unknown: SURE, YOU CAN CALL ME BOKUTO BY THE WAY!!

Akaashi: perfetc bojuto-san. Now i cana falwl inlive whit youyuuu

Bokuto: whaT-

Akaashi: i sasoid to my Friend's i can'ta fall inloge with you becaus3 yi didn:t veven knwow your kname  
Akaashi: bur now u know it!!!!

Bokuto: oh yes you're right. So smart agaashiiiii

Akaashi: thanks yoy Bokuto_San.  
Akaashi: but i canay: t fall in loveww with youu yeat

Bokuto: why is that?

Akaashi: i want to sleep  
Akaashi: i hate studuiyng  
Akaashi: uhggg  
Akaashi: i canCt bcecause i haven't seee your face yeet

Bokuto: you're right agaain!!!!  
Bokuto: YOU'RE SO SMART AGAASHI!

Akaashi: thank you very much!!!!!!  
Akaashi: *one image sent*  
Akaashi: amM i lookkk-gooding enaaaff for uu?

Bokuto:  
Bokuto:

Akaashi: AM i nott?  
Akaashi: why aren'ttt youu answering:**

Bokuto: sorry-you are very "look-gooding"...

Akaashi: VVRR HAPPH ABOUT IT/!!!  
Akaashi: whatt about u?  
Akaashi: r u look k gooding? Enough for meww

Bokuto: i doN'T THINK  
Bokuto: but uhm yes i guess

Akaashi: seNt me PRooooofff

Bokuto: *one image sent*

Akaashi: WOeoW youree lookdid goodinggg so mucxhh tooooo

Bokuto: THANK YOU VERY MUCH AGAASHI, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD GO HOME NOW. CALL YOUR FRIENDS OK?

Akaashi: but they're fdddrunkk

Bokuto: AGAASHII SEARCH THEM. MAYBE ONE OF THEM IS SOBER? TRY!!!

Akaashi: i'll dop o ittt just for uuuu

Bokuto: thank you agaashi!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto: i think he's drunk.  
Bokuto: he just sent me a photo-

Kuroo: of what?

Daichi: kuroo stop i swear to god.

Kuroo: ok but why isn't he screaming? It must be a d-pic...

Bokuto: he just is very... very... very beautiful...

Tsukishima: is our dear owl in love?

Bokuto: AM NOT

Iwaizumi: are too

Bokuto: ABSOLUTELY NOT!! AND HE'S JUST TOO POLITE EVEN WHEM HE'S DRUUNK. HE CALLS ME "bokuto-san"

Tsukishima: you don't even know if it's some child doing a prank to you.

Bokuto: i'm the one who wrote him first, so i don't think...

Kuroo: aww you trust of you boyfriend? So cute kou

Bokuto: KUROO STOOOOPPPP

Daichi: so cute koutaro, but maybe he's a maniac?

Bokuto: too beautiful to be a maniac.

Tsukishima: so you admit it.

Bokuto: NOOOO TSUKKI STOP.

Tsukishima: sure. Bokuto-san

Bokuto: TSUKISHIMAAAA


End file.
